the_darkest_mindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Meriwether
Charles Carrington Meriwether IV, better known by his nickname "Chubs" is one of Ruby's traveling companions. Biography Early Life Chubs was sent to the IAAN rehabilitation camp in Caledonia. Here he meets Liam Stewart and Suzume. When Liam makes a plan to escape, Chubs and Zu are some of the only ones to make it out alive with him. The three friends band together and steal a minivan they name Black Betty. They stay together avoiding PSFs and skip tracers and eventually meet up with Ruby Daly. Chubs is a very loyal friend, but has a hard time with new people. He finds it difficult to trust people he just met as is evidenced when he meets Ruby and Vida for the first time. His loyalty to his friends is very strong as is shown in how he strives to protect Liam, Zu, and Ruby (once he warms up to her). Chubs seems to have an immunity to Orange powers since Clancy Gray's influence does not seem to affect him. Ruby never tries to influence or read Chub's thoughts, but she never accidentally slips into his mind as she does with many others. The Darkest Minds Chubs is first met when Ruby follows Zu and hides in Black Betty. Liam and Zu take pity on Ruby, but Chubs wants to drop her off at the nearest bus station. Chubs and Ruby have a estranged relationship through most of the book, but they bond when Ruby discovers the location of East River. They become close friends, and they find comfort in one another, but they still bicker at times. At the end of the book, he is shot by Jack's father when he attempts to give him a letter. This results in Ruby pressing her panic button given to her by the Children's League. Once they arrive, they take weak and dying Chubs to the hospital, while Liam and Ruby agree to go with Cate. Never Fade Chubs first appears in Never Fade when Ruby goes to Liam's house. Chubs had been looking for clues as to where Liam could be. He is surprised to find Ruby and Liam separated and Ruby must confess what she did to Liam to make him leave her with the Children's League. Chubs survived the gunshot wound he received at the end of The Darkest Minds and had been traveling as a skip tracer to avoid being caught himself. Chubs travels with Ruby, Jude, and Vida to find Liam. When the group is captured by a tribe of hostile blues, Chubs gets to use some of his medical knowledge to help treat the kids they find at the fake East River including Liam. Once the group is reunited and again hit the road, Liam and Chubs make plans to leave the three Children's League members and strike out on their own. They never go through with their plan, however, and end up going back to Children's League HQ to help with the crisis situation there. In The Afterlight Chubs, with Liam and the rest of what's left of Children's League, relocate to their new base where Cate and other forces are waiting for them due to the previous events of the last book. Shortly after they arrive, Cate declares to go back to former Children's League forces, explaining that they've raided the HQ completely dry out of ammunition and supplies, and that she could be able to change their minds about leaving. Though their new organization together is unnamed and only developing, Chubs and Liam contribute anyway to gathering forces and supplies for their big attack plan on Thurmond. After finding out that Cate and the other agents with her have been captured by other forces, Chubs volunteers to go on an operation to capture Lillian Gray, Clancy's mother, for Ruby to reverse what Clancy did to her for more intel on the IAAN disease and the cure. If that didn't work, they would trade her back for Cate and the other agents – and, hearing that, Vida volunteered as well. When Chubs and Vida came back from Kansas HQ, they brought Lillian back and formed what turned out to be a relationship between each other during the operation. At the end of the series, the relationship seemingly strengthens and becomes official by the last chapters. Personality Chubs is extremely loyal once he gets to know someone, but until then he is very harsh and rude. Physical Description Chubs has dark skin and hair with brown eyes. He is described as thin and has big ears. He wears thin, silver framed glasses. Relationships Liam Stewart Chubs first met Liam when they shared a bunk together in Caledonia. (An old school the government turned into a rehabilitation camp when the bigger camps overflowed.) He had Liam and Jack Fields to plan a mass breakout at Caledonia leaving 148 kids shot dead by PSFs (something Liam greatly regretted). Later Chubs traveled with Liam and Suzume to find East River, meeting Ruby Daly on the way. Chubs is very loyal to Liam, although they don't show it when they're together. Liam is defiantly one of Chub's best friends, maybe even his first considering his poor social skills. Zu Chubs and Liam rescued Zu (Suzume), during the Caledonia breakout when they found her trampled on the ground after disabling the electric fence. Chubs cares a great deal for Zu, although does not believe in 'lying' to her about how things will get better as Liam does. After Zu declared that she would be leaving East River for her cousin Hina's beach home in California, Chubs becomes especially worried and reluctant to let her go. Ruby Daly Chubs first saw Ruby after she rolled out from where she was hiding in Black Betty, (their minivan), and was not happy with her joining the crew when the gang voted two-to-one for letting her ride with them to East River after mysteriously saving them from the PSFs they had crashed into while driving from a sketchy park in Virginia. He was all but kind to her until they had figured out the EDO clue in a warehouse after talking and playing card games while staking-out a tribe of blues they had come across earlier on. The both of them bonded more while at East River, when they sat alone together watching Zu and Lee make new friends, knowing they both lacked social skills as their friends did. The best Chubs-and-Ruby moment though, might be after Ruby came crashing into him on her search for Liam. And after seeing that he was still alive from being shot in the chest, she cried uncontrollably after missing him for the months prior. Vida *SPOILER* Love Interest Category:Characters